Kidnapped
by cuppiecake
Summary: Renesmee, the daughter of edward and bella gets kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight- chap 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

I was in a dark room and was holding my mother's hand very tightly. "Mom, I am scared. Let's try to find a way out", I said. "No Renee, I have to go", said mother to my surprise.

She left my suddenly trembling hand and started walking away from me. I tried to grab her arm but all I could feel was the air that touched my skin. She was on her way out. "Mom, don't leave me. I am not as strong as you are. Please don't go", I began to weep. But now she was gone. I tried to run behind her but my feet wouldn't move as if they were stuck to the ground. Then she slowly vanished.

After a few seconds someone entered the room. I was a little relieved as now I wasn't alone. But as the creature came closer to me, I realized it was anyone familiar.

A man in a jet black gown, covered from head to toe, with a sharp axe in his left hand.

I had the premonition of a murder. MY MURDER!. The man lifted the axe high as if to bring it down with force so that it could chop me into pieces. As soon I saw him do this, I screamed and woke up.

"Renee, are you okay?", father was on my side now. "Yes dad, another one of those horrifying nightmares", I replied feeling better, it was just a nightmare!

"I know Ness, that was pretty scary!", he said reading my thoughts. The alarm started ringing. "Oh, school time. I was up a minute before again. Good for me, I won't be late if the alarm stopped working.", I said getting out of the bed. I wasted a lot of my time in the bathroom and when I came out I was shocked to see that I was half an hour late. Oh no!

"Mom…. Where is my outfit?. I can't find it. Oh holy! Just ten minutes left for the bus to arrive!" I shouted as I rushed to mom's room to inquire about my new silk dress which had to be worn today. Today was the best-dressed day and I had to look perfect to win the contest this year also.

"Yes dear just a minute. Here get ready quickly" said mother as she handed over the silk dress to me. I quickly bolted the door of my room and got ready.

The silk dress was beautiful and totally matched my dark brown hair and pale white skin**. **

I wore long matching high –heeled boots with the dress and got ready. I didn't need any makeup because my skin glowed as usual and even the slightest make up would spoil my face.

The bus honked outside the house and I quickly got out of my huge mansion and boarded the bus.

"Oh no! We are getting our chemistry test papers back today! What if I fail? Mom will kill me! I didn't do well in the test. Mom said that if I don't improve my chemistry grades she won't let me hang out with you all", exclaimed Mike.

" It is okay Mike. You won't fail", said Jessica , who was always very encouraging.

We headed towards the chemistry lab.

"Class, take your seats. I'll distribute the test papers", announced Mrs. Victoria.

"Oh no! I wish I get a C by chance", said Mike.

"Miss Cullen, take your paper. Good! I am impressed with your performance!"

"I can't believe it! An A! Wow" I said joyfully and took my seat.

"Mike Newton, you have done quite well", said Mrs. Victoria.

"W-What? Seriously? A 'B+'! Pinch me Ren!"

Renesmee pinched him hard. "OW! Not so badly! But whatever this is not a dream and I am not going to be grounded! Wohoooo", said Mike who was ,by now, dancing in the class.

"Mike Newton, this is not a dance class. If you are so excited then go and dance in the detention room", Mrs. Victoria's sharp tone was scary! "Oh! Sorry ma'am!" replied Mike in a timid voice.

The bell rang and we went for our next class. I sat with Jacob in the biology class as usual. He looked slightly different today. "Jake, you've got a hair cut . Oh my gosh you look so cute! The long hair made you look really shabby and untidy but you're a gentleman now!I am sure you're planning to win the 'best dressed boy'contest" "Thanks Nessie, I really appreciate your words but actually Billy persuaded me to get a hair cut. I really liked that 'shabby, untidy look' and I never was and never will be interested in that silly contest", a wide grin spread across Jacob's face when he said those words. I don't know why but I felt quite embarrassed.

After our biology class we moved to the hall as the best dressed boy and girl was to be announced.

Mr. Eleazer , our principal, made a few announcements at first and then declared the result.

I was the best dressed girl (again) and surprisingly the best dressed guy this year was JACOB BLACK!

I congratulated him and as soon as school got over waited for father to take me home. I kept on waiting for him until I was the only one left. "Traffic jam" I thought. It was too late and I started worrying. I didn't need to worry though as my parents were vampires, but still!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 twilight**

Suddenly I heard a car pull across the street in front of our gate and ran to see if father had come. It wasn't his car.

I decided to wait outside the gate. Two awful looking men got out the equally awful looking old car and started walking towards me.

I did not have the slightest idea about what their next move would be. I sat down on the bench outside and took out a book to read not concentrating on those 'rag pickers'.

One of them came and sat on the same bench on which I sat and the other came behind me. I was not scared but got up to go. As soon as I did so, one of them grabbed my hand and the other threw a sack over me. I WAS BEING KIDNAPPED!

I struggled to get out of the sack but I was half human and so did not have the strength a vampire had.

I felt that I was being thrown in a car. Oh it must be that dirty ,old one.

The car started moving and I began to howling. I screamed so loudly that they had to get me out of the sack. As soon as this was done I started abusing them on their faces and also said "Wait for my parents to come. You would regret this mistake of yours".

One of the two men was tall with grey eyes and very dark skin. He wore a black track suit which did not look nice on him. The other man in contrast was short, stout and fair. He had brown eyes and was also wearing an ill- fitting black track suit. Once again it did not look nice on his body but what could you expect from these people who needed to be a lot more sophisticated.

The tall man said something in a different language that I didn't understand. The short one then replied to my statement " Well, that is what we want! You're parents to come and give us money. Who is interested in kidnapping an annoying girl like you? Now listen you better be quite! If you utter a word I'll chop you into pieces and ask my faithful dogs to eat you up. Get it?"

"You stubborn fellow! You can't do that! I'll never give you their number" I was in rage by now. "Well dear child you can't do anything. You're tied up right now remember? So don't speak!" said the tall one as he touched my face with the tip of his finger. "Get you're dirty hands off me rascal! You'll never know anything you want to know" I spitted on his face as a consequence.

His hands clenched into fists and his eyes burned with anger but the fair man put his hand on the idiot's shoulder and shook his head. The tall man sat on his seat.

The fair guy went away giving me a scornful look. I looked outside the window and saw a sign which made me realize that we were heading towards California. Oh no! I squeaked. The fairy guy looked at me suspiciously. " We are going to California? Bastards! Let me go !Let me go! You are going to pay for this violent act. I'll see to it that the two of you end up in jail. Now untie me".

The tall man stood near me and used a piece of cloth to tie my mouth. He pushed me back into the sack so that I wouldn't know the location of the place where I was being taken.

I tried my best to get out of the sack but with no success.

After a long hour the car skid to a stop. I woke up (as I had slept on the way) and became alert as I heard a part of a conversation. The two men were outside the car :

"James, I don't think what we are doing is right. I am feeling very guilty. What if we get caught?" I recognized the tall moron's voice.

"Its okay Laurent. I know we aren't professionals but the girl lives in riches. Three thousand dollars would be nothing for them". I was appalled.

As soon as I heard them coming back in, maybe to take me out, I pretended to be asleep again. They lifted me carefully and pulled me out of the car.

I could feel the trembling hands of Laurent as he hesitated and took me to an unknown place.

A hideous smell burnt my nose and I heard the sound of a gate being opened. Suddenly Laurent placed me on something hard. My sack was removed and I was locked in a prison. I realized that I was in an awful dungeon!

I wasn't as furious now as I was in the afternoon. But I still felt disgusted. They left me alone in that stinking room. The dungeon was very dark with dim lanterns hanging on the walls. There was a small window on the top right corner of the wall adjacent to the one on which I was leaning. The moon light was entering the prison through this window.

I was feeling very drowsy though I didn't want to fall asleep here. How could I?

Suddenly I heard a squeaking sound and realized that I wasn't alone here. There were a few rats to give me company!

I quickly took out my cell phone and called mom, "Great network problem! Stupid place". I was very annoyed.

"Pss… Renee…", I thought I heard somebody's voice. I became alert in the flash of a second. "Who is it?", was my stern reply.

"Renee … over here…", and then I saw a shadow which seemed familiar. The person came near the window and despite the dim light I was able to see his face clearly.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Nessie, are you alright?", said Jake as he tried to open the lock but with no success.

"No! I am not alright but how did you come inside? How did you follow us? We need to talk Jacob Black".

"Yeah yeah that can be done later but let us first get out of here. Give me your hairpin", he said. "What? Why?". "I need it to open the lock. Come on fast we don't have enough time, so stop squandering it by asking questions. Hurry up!".

I gently opened my hair and handed him the pin. He took it from my hand and managed to unlock the prison.

We got out. It was extremely dark but the dim light of the full moon showed us the way.

When we were near the entrance, I saw a room on the side and peeped in.

James was in a deep sleep on his rocking chair with his snores filling the room and mouth wide open. Laurent was asleep next to him on another chair which was old and wooden.

I swiftly and quietly went inside and examined the room and the men inside carefully and came up with an idea.

"What are you doing? Get out of there! We have to get out of this stinking mess! Don't go near them, they'll wake up. Nessie you'll ruin our escape!", whispered Jacob as he entered the room. "I'm not going to leave them in such a peaceful state. They don't know who I am and what I can do", I replied.

I picked up a rope that lay behind the chairs and slowly and steadily began to tie their hands and legs.

"Nessie, they'll wake up! Then we won't be able to get out. Leave these idiots here and let's go!". " Jake I told you I am not going to leave them like this. I am going to tie them so they won't get out and we can hand them over to the police", I said in my bold voice.

"Fine. I will help you", said Jake enthusiastically. We both swiftly tied the hands and legs of the men and also bolted the room from outside. The we headed towards the entrance and locked it too. Now I was sure they wouldn't come out. We started running and stopped after a while panting and perspiring. We were on the side of a narrow lonely road.

" There shouldn't be a network problem here", I said as I dialed mom's number.

I waited for a few seconds and then mom received the call.

"Hello, mom?"

"Renee! Sweety where are you? We have been finding you for so long!", It was such a relief to hear mother's voice.

"Mom I'll tell you later but first you answer me. Where are you right now?"

"Well, sweety I am in the middle of a jump! You see I am jumping off the cliff along with Edward cause we are trying to track you! But, now you can tell us yourself! Where are you darling? Ahh…. finished jumping. Now tell where you are."

" Mom, some nasty thieves kidnapped me so they could ask you for money, but then Jake came to my rescue and now we are heading north from the place we were at, before. I am somewhere in California. I was kept in a dungeon which was beneath a clock tower. There are no sign boards here so I don't know the exact location. You think you could track me down once you reach California?", I said with doubt.

" Yeah! I think I can. Hold on.. Edward, Renee's in California we'll have to track her down. Call Jane, she is a good tracker, but first talk to Renee. Renee talk to your father".

"Hello, Renee!", my eyes filled with tears as soon as I heard his voice.

"Oh, dad I miss you so much. Dad don't worry about me okay? Jake is with me", I said with watery eyes.

"Ahh.. Jacob, he is a very nice boy! You're best friend right?, inquired dad.

"Yes dad. He is very nice person. You know dad, he came following those morons all the way to California to escape me! He is a true best friend! Okay, listen dad, Mom knows about the little information I had and please track me down 'cause I don't know where I am. I will stay in one place so that it's easier for you. And dad one last thing, I have trapped those criminals so bring the cops along with you.", I said that last sentence very boldly.

" Oh great Nessie, I am so proud of you. Okay now bye we have to call Jane".

"Bye dad", I said and ended the call. I hugged Jacob and started weeping. " Thank you! It's all because of you that I am out of that smelly place. Thanks again. Now we will wait here under the tree so that mom and dad can track us down.", I carefully examined the moonlit area and finally found a bench just across the road.


End file.
